1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to extending the capabilities of reaction systems. In particular, embodiments of the invention relate to electrochemical reactors having designs that favor the occurrence of a reaction of interest.
2. Background Information
Electrolyzers are electrochemical reactors that are used for producing electrolyzed water. Various electrolyzers, their properties, and their uses are known in the arts. Several examples are provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,110, issued Nov. 16, 1999, to Bakhir et al., discloses an apparatus for electrochemical treatment of water and/or water solutions, for regulation of acid-alkaline properties, Red-Ox characteristics and catalytic activity of water that can be used for obtaining washing and disinfecting solutions. The apparatus includes at least one electrochemical cell which contain vertical coaxial cylindrical and rod electrodes made from material nonsoluble during electrolysis and an ultrafiltration ceramic diaphragm installed between the electrodes to create inter-electrode space in the electrode chambers. Channels for the treated solution supply into and discharge from the electrode chambers. A feeding line is connected to the inlet of the negative electrode chamber and the output of the negative electrode chamber is connected to the inlet of the positive electrode chamber by a special line which has a by-pass for discharging a part of the degasified treated solution from the chamber of the negative electrode. A catalyst chamber can be installed on the special line. The catalyst chamber contains a mixture of particles of carbon and manganese dioxide. A separator with a tangential inlet is used for discharging a part of the degasified processed solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,717, issued Dec. 7, 1999, to Miashita et al., discloses electrolyzed functional water, and production process and production apparatus thereof. Electrolyzed functional water is produced by the process comprising a step of feeding water containing electrolytes to a first electrolytic cell equipped with an anode, a cathode and an ion-permeable membrane between them to electrolyze it, and a step of electrolyzing the electrolyzed water obtained from the cathodic side of the first electrolytic cell on the anodic side of a second electrolytic cell equipped with an anode, a cathode and an ion-permeable membrane between them. Production processes and production apparatus of the electrolyzed functional water are also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,222, issued Jul. 10, 2001, to Nakamura et al., discloses an electrolyzer. An electrolyzer for electrolyzing water existing between electrode plates disposed at a prescribed interval by imposing a voltage between the electrode plates is arranged such that at least the electrode plate acting as an anode comprises a ferrite electrode including at least one hole is formed therein, the interval between the hole and an extreme or terminal end of an electrode terminal inserted into the hole is filled with a conductive metal coupling member that becomes deformed when the electrode terminal is inserted in the hole so that the ferrite electrode is made conductive to and arranged integrally with the electrode terminal. Accordingly, in the electrolyzer, the coupling resistance between the electrode terminal and the electrode plate is reduced as well as a large processing current can be flowed to the electrolyzer for a long time even under conditions of low conductivity in which water having low conductivity is used, or the amount of an electrolyte required or necessary to be added to the water is reduced or minimized to some extent.